Username - CastielAngelOfTheLord
by TheMightyMidget
Summary: Castiel discovers Slash Fiction - with a little help from Sam, Gabe and Becky - Dean is better than that, and Chuck hates Sam Winchester more than life!
1. Angels And Slash Fiction Don't Mix

"Our Castiel, Who Art In Minnesota…Assbutt Be Thy Name. We caught a case, so how about you wing yourself over here, pronto!" Dean prayed and Sam tutted from his seat at the table.

"I'll never get what it is he sees in you…" Sam said without looking up from his laptop, because not even ranting at his Brother could drag him away from his research. Dean crushed up the wrapper on the burger he had been eating and tossed it at Sammy's head, nailing him square on the forehead with a whoop of joy!

"Bulls eye!" Dean smirked and laughed at the look on Sam's face - Bitchface #49, The 'How Are We Even Related?!' face. "Aw, what's the matter, Sammy…Jealous that he likes me more than you?" Sam snorted and turned away, choosing to ignore his annoying older Brother.

"Do you two often vie for my affection when I am away?" Castiel's voice cut through the silence, startling both of the men from their thoughts. Sam snorted into his hand behind his laptop and Dean tossed another crushed up wrapper at him, this time from his Cola which sprayed leftover Soda all over the screen.

"DEAN! QUIT IT!" Sam yelled, frantically trying to wipe off the Soda before it fried his laptop completely but Castiel came over and touched his fingertips to the screen, cleaning it off instantly much to Sam's relief.

"Thanks Cas…" Sam said with a smirk in Deans direction, and he was too caught up in the smug face competition with his Brother that he didn't notice the Angel was leaning over his shoulder and reading the story Sam had been looking over before the Soda incident.

"Sam, is this story some how linked to the case you called me about? Because I seriously doubt it is possible for your brother to become impregnated." Castiel suddenly spoke in Sam's ear and the Hunter froze staring at his Brother in shock.

"Sam what the hell are you reading?! Oh shit, that witch pulled some kinda whammy on me, didn't she?! Am I…Sam am I pregnant?!" Dean started yelling, leaping up from his chair and racing over the mirror. He yanked his shirt up over his head and began pawing at his stomach and chest, checking for swelling frantically.

"Dean, calm yourself, you are not pregnant! You are a male remember…You are a male, I am correct that male humans have outward genitals?" Castiel asked, staring between the two Hunters with a curious look that neither could help but smile at - Cas was still so naïve and they often forgot that fact.

"Yeah Cas, us guys have bits that stick out and no Dean you are not pregnant this is just…" Sam said while gesturing towards the screen, nervously rubbing the back of his neck before clicking the screen closed quickly. "That was nothing…just some story…nothing really…" Sam was looking real nervous and Dean was moving slowly towards him with an evil look in his eye.

"What'cha reading, Sammy?" Dean asked again and Sam gulped, eyes darting to his laptop before he made a grab for it, but Dean was too quick for him and before Sam could get his hands on the laptop Dean had leapt over the table and knocked the hunter right off his chair and onto the floor. The two grappled on the floor at Castiel's feet and he watched them with mild amusement before reaching over and snagging the laptop from the table, wandering off to sit on the bed and browse through Sam's History. When Castiel had expressed an interest in learning how to research the Human way, Sam had geeked out and taught him every trick he knew for searching computers and now Castiel was a natural on the keys. He quickly found the last accessed webpage and was shocked at what he found, not links to myths and legends of witch curses and hexes as he had assumed, but what appeared to be short stories written by teenage girls about the Winchesters…How peculiar. The stories were all labelled with different 'tags' and from what he could see these tags were used for categorisation - there were words such as Crack, Smut, PWP and something called…

"Sam…what is a Destiel?" Cas asked and the two grappling men in the corner froze, Dean staring in horror at his blushing little Brother before jumping off him with a squeal.

"SAM, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING SLASH FICTION?!" Dean yelled as he backed rapidly away from the cringing man.

"What's a Slash Fiction?" Castiel asked but Dean choose to ignore him so Castiel huffed and decided that he would 'google it' as the phrase went. The tippity tap of his typing went unnoticed by the two fighting Brothers, who continued to shout back and forth while completely ignoring the curious Angel.

"I can't believe it, my own Brother…a Fanboy!" Dean ranted as he paced back and forth, waving his hands in the air dramatically as Sam sunk onto the bed.

"Dean, its not like tha…" Sam started but Dean was too far gone in his own rant to hear him.

"Is there anything else you ain't telling me…You are really God? Gabe got you pregnant…You grew wings and didn't tell me? I mean anything is possible in the world of Fanfiction right?!" Dean yelled before he fell to his knees in front of Sam, looking pleadingly at his Brother.

"Tell me the truth Sam…those girls got to you, didn't they…or Becky and her whole crew, they laid some hoodoo on your right…tell me you didn't look this crap up on your own?!" Dean begged but Sam didn't get a chance to answer the traumatised Dean before Castiel began talking again.

"According to a google search, 'Slash Fiction' is a genre of fan fiction that focuses on interpersonal attraction and sexual relationships between characters of the same sex…I am about to research Destiel to find the correlation between them…" Castiel explained as he typed and both Winchesters began to yell.

"No Cas!" Sam yelled.

"DON'T GOOGLE IT!" Dean screamed…

But it was far too late…Castiel clicked search and google provided him with all the information he needed, with graphic pictures just to bring the point home.

"Destiel slash fan works pairs the characters Dean Winchester and Castiel in a romantic and/or sexual relationship" Castiel said with a stuttering voice, licking his lips nervously as he tried to avoid looking at the google images section. Dean had went completely pale and Sam was trying to avoid looking at either of the men, wondering if this situation could possibly get any worse.

"Hola! How's my favourite muttonheads!" Gabriel said in his usual obnoxiously loud and happy tone, and Sam gave him no warning before grabbing him and dragging him from the room with only a single word of explanation.

"Drink!" Sam squeaked and Gabriel grinned, clicking his fingers before they could make it out the door and zapping them off to parts unknown…not that either of the men noticed as they were far too busy locked in a staring match.

"Dean…is what these woman say, true? Do you truly find me 'a sight to behold' or something similar?" Castiel asked, reading the quote from a fiction he had clicked on out of curiosity. Dean turned his face away and tried to brush it off with a shrug but that only intrigued Castiel further, and he decided to play this a little cool like he did in the fiction he was reading. He turned his attention back to the story and ignored Dean for awhile, feeling the mans tension grow and grow until he couldn't help himself anymore.

"Are you seriously reading that crap?" Dean snapped and Castiel smiled over the top of the screen at the flustered Hunter, knowing he had him right where he wanted him.

"It is very complex, Dean…why would these woman possibly think that you are sexually attracted to me?" Castiel asked with a faked innocence, hoping to bait the man into answering him.

"I dunno…" Dean mumbled with his eyes on his shoes, so Castiel pushed further.

"Could it be because of our bond? Or that you are always staring and have called me Angel so much…Dean do you find me attractive?" Castiel kept on pushing till Dean snapped.

"Yeah, okay! That what you wanna hear, I like you!" Dean yelled at the annoying Angel before storming over to his bed and curling up on his side, facing away from Cas who was looking thoughtful instead of angry as Dean had expected.

"Huh…I always assumed my feelings where not reciprocated…" Cas said mostly to himself as he continued to read through the fiction which was rapidly becoming erotic and it was affecting Castiel in a very noticeable way. Dean who had been lounging on the bed only moments before was now lying tense and rigid, trying to ignoring the slight hitch in Castiel's breathing as the story intensified.

"I find that I really enjoy these stories, Dean…But they do make me wonder…"Castiel spoke softly but he knew that the Hunter heard every word clearly if the audible gulp was anything to go by.

"I wonder if you would really be that good. Is it possible for a Human to pleasure an Angel that way…do you think you could make me lose control Dean? Have me so far gone in my own orgasm that I revealed my wings to you…are you really that good, Dean Winchester?" Castiel spoke in a low gravely voice that was driving Dean mad and when he used his full name Dean couldn't hold back anymore. He was off the bed in an instant and towering over Castiel with a lustful look in his eye, surveying Castiel look a feast laid out just for him. The Angel had tossed the laptop aside when Dean had finally lost control and he was lying out on Sam's bed with his arms above his head and a smirk on his lips…

"Are you that good, Dean?" Castiel asked and Dean crawled on top of him, staring straight into his eyes.

"Baby…I'm better!"

Gabriel, Sam and Becky sat around the table at the bar in Las Vegas, toasting a job well done as Gabriel confirmed the de-virginising of his baby Brother. Of course they had Becky to thank for introducing Castiel to Fanfiction in the first place, but it would never have happened if Sam hadn't taught Castiel to use the internet. Then of course the whole plan was thought up by Gabriel who brought them all together into this wonderful little group, there was just one loose end that had been worrying Sam since the start but he guessed that nothing was gonna come of…The sound of Queens 'The Prophets Song' came echoing out of Sam's pocket and the Hunter answered his phone nervously…

"Chuck?" Sam asked and suddenly he had an ear full of sobbing prophet.

 _"Why, Sam, why?! Why would you do that to me?!"_ Chuck sobbed through the earpiece and Sam quickly put the phone on loudspeaker, grinning nervously at the others in the group.

 _"Haven't I suffered enough cause of you guys?! Its not like I don't have enough to put up with, what with the apocalypse and Angels and YOU GABRIEL! But to pull this crap on me…WHY?!"_ Chuck ranted and Sam couldn't help himself anymore, laughing outright at the prophets plight.

"Well, serves you right for publishing more books! Now the world knows Dean is gay for Angels. Congratulations!" Sam yelled, uncaring that the room was turning to look at him. Becky giggled out loud at Sam, batting her eyelashes at the tall Hunter and making Gabriel glare a little in her direction.

"Don't be so ungrateful, Chuck, I'd kill to be in your head right now…" She said, taking a sip of her sparkly drink.

 _"Oh me…the images…Make it stop…"_ Chuck whimpered down the phone and Gabriel chimed in with his two cents.

"So, settle a bet for us big guy, who's pitching and who's catching?" Gabriel joked and Chuck squealed before the line went dead.

Gabriel might be a Trickster, and Becky might be a rabid Fan girl…But Sam Winchester was the devil…and Heaven help him he loved it.

CastielAngelOfTheLord: You were right, Miss Becky, he walked right into it…

SamLicker81: I told you, didn't I? That meathead just needed a good push! Was it everything you dreamed it would be?

CastielAngelOfTheLord: It was extremely intense and most enjoyable, Dean is a rather large man but it felt surprisingly good.

SamLicker81: Well, you ever need any advice on moves you just come ask me, I know all the best positions. Just check out my fics on you guys…

CastielAngelOfTheLord: I will do that, and thank you Becky…

 _CastielAngelOfTheLord is now following you on Tumblr…_

 **THE END**


	2. The Greatest Porn Story Ever Written!

_"Baby…I'm better!" Dean growled as he loomed over Castiel, grabbing handfuls of the Angels shirt and ripping it clean apart to expose him. Castiel yelped and whimpered at the display of dominance and tipped his head back to bare his neck to the Hunter who quickly took advantage and leaned down to lick and nip at his skin, covering the man completely with his body. The Hunter made quick work of his and Cas' close as he yanked and pulled at them until they lay together naked, Dean running his hands over every inch of Castiel that he could reach. He kissed his way along Cas' jaw line and down his neck, moving down steadily and leaving little love bites every few inches down, growling happily as he marked up the writhing Angel beneath him. When Dean finally dipped down below his waist and found his hard leaking length he teased the poor desperate man with tiny little kitten licks all over the head of his cock till he was begging him for more._

 _"Please Dean! I can't take it anymore please do something please…" Cas begged, and who was Dean to deny him when he begged so prettily. He quickly nabbed the lube from the drawer beside his bed and coated his fingers, running one down along Cas' ass till he found his tight little hole._

 _"This what you want Angel? I need you to tell me…Talk or I'll leave you like this and finish myself." Dean growled at the whimpering mess that was Castiel and the Angel squeaked loudly as the Hunters hand came down in a sharp smack to his ass.'_

 _"No please don't leave me Dean! I want it I want you…I want you to f..fuck me! I want you to fuck me with your fingers Dean I need it I need you!" Cas cried and moaned as Dean buried himself in the Angels ass up to the knuckle, crooking his finger to make the Angel cry out. He leaned down over the Angel again with his lips only inches from Cas'_

 _"You got a dirty mouth for an Angel…shall we see what else it can do?"_

"Damn Sammy! You put me to shame…I mean oft!"

"Shut up! Once this is done I never -NEVER- wanna think of this again, I'm talking major brain bleach!"

"Oh get back in your kennels, both of you! Its my turn, give me the thing…"

 _Dean pulled Cas in for a kiss and threaded his fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly and making the man groan loudly into his mouth. He took advantage of the Angels distraction to work another finger into him, scissoring him open and getting him nice and wet, ready to take Deans cock. Dean waited till he felt Cas start to push back onto his fingers before he added a third, the stretch and burn forcing panted moans from the squirming body under his own. When he felt the clenching muscle relax again and loosen just enough he pulled his hand away and smirked as Cas' eyes flew open in shock, whimpering at the loss of contact._

 _"No Dean, put them back please don't leave me empty!" Cas babbled through his sex haze and Dean placed a finger over his lips, shushing him._

 _"Just you keep your mouth shut and your eyes on me, I'll take care of you baby…" Dean said in a husky voice, taking his manhood in hand and jerking himself slowly, watching with glee as Castiel's eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat. There was nothing better than making this poor strung out Angel watch him pleasure himself, the sweetest sin. When he was finally slick and ready to burst he lay down across Cas again and pressed a small kiss against his lips, rubbing a calming hand down his trembling thighs as he lined up his cock, ready to fill him._

 _"You ready for me, baby?" Dean whispered softly, suddenly all tender to his shaking Angel. He liked to play but he wouldn't hurt Cas, not for anything in the world. The Angel smiled softly at his Hunter and cupped his jaw._

 _"More than ready, Dean…I want you now, please…" Cas said, kissing all over the Hunters face and taking his hands in his own. Dean smiled and shifted his hips to pin down Cas' and plunged forward, filling the Angel up in one hard thrust and making the both moan out loud._

 _Dean was in Heaven._

"Oh come on man…"

"Seriously, Becky?! Again with the fluffy crap…That's got 'chick flick moment' written all over it!"

"What you think you can do better?! Go on then, go on hot shot, show me how?!"

"Hold off, Sammich, I got this…"

 _When Dean was full seated in Cas' fine ass he started to thrust forward rapidly until he spilled too early and pulled out too soon and poor Castiel was left with the worst first time in the history of the world because he didn't listen to his big brother and stay away from overly macho apes with no class I mean after all I've done for him he goes and fucks with the mud monkey anyway…_

"GABE?! Do you take anything seriously?! Look I don't wanna do it either but we ain't getting out of it, so lets just get it done and get out of here okay?!"

"But Sammy! I was just getting to the good part…you know where the giant squid comes in and drags your brother off kicking and screaming as punishment for defiling my little brother!"

"Oh for Go…For Chri…FOR GOODNESS SAKE GABRIEL GIVE IT TO ME!"

"…that's what your Brother said…"

"Shut up!"

 _Dean couldn't breathe, Castiel felt like a vice around him and every shift and pull from either of them made Dean feel like he was gonna lose it right there. He put his hand on Cas' hip and pushed him down to hold him still, his breathing harsh in the Angels ear._

 _"Wait…stop moving, I can't…too good Cas, you're so tight…give me a minute please…" Dean whimpered softly and this time it was Cas who growled, pushing down hard on Deans cock and wrapping both his legs around the Hunters waist to pull him down._

 _"Oh what, so you get this far and can't follow through, Dean?" Cas snapped cheekily in Deans ear "You all bark and no bite, bitch…" Dean snarled at the cheek and grabbed Cas by his wrists, pinning him down to the bed and pulling back before slamming back inside, making the Angel howl._

 _"That what you want, Cas…You wanna get fucked that bad Angel you think you can snark at me? Well how'd you like this, now…is this hard enough for you." Dean growled as he pounding into the Angels ass mercilessly, Cas howling and moaning like a whore with every thrust. Dean felt a thrill run through him as he watched Cas come apart under him, arching back and screaming so loud he felt the room tremble with Cas' true voice leaking through. The Hunter watched Cas' cock explode and spurt between them, painting both their abs with cum and the tightening in Cas' channel was enough to set Dean off, his own cock twitching and spasming inside the Angel and filling him up with his cum._

 _The pair collapsed together on the bed and lay panting together in an afterglow, Dean stroking his hands over Cas' arms and kissing at his wrists were there were finger shaped bruises blooming. Cas whimpered at the contact and smiled as the Hunter went from savage to caring in one swift moment, bringing him down slowly from his high and lavishing attention on his bruises. The Angel felt himself slipping off to sleep wrapped up in the arms of his Hunter, safe and warm, when Dean suddenly kissed him under his ear and whispered to him softly._

 _"I love you, Angel…"…Cas smiled to himself._

 _"I love you to, Dean…"_

"Done! Its done! Thank the Lord God above its over!" Sam cried with his hands raised to the ceiling, before his head hit the desk sharply making Becky and Gabriel wince. Gabe put a hand on the younger Hunters shoulder and gave him a pat.

"Hey big guy, its cool now…We'll get you a stiff drink once we are out of here." Gabe said, looking around at his Father who was sitting behind a desk at the front of the room with his feet up, reading the newspaper. Gabriel picked up the sheet of paper carefully with two fingers, shuddering at the thought of what they had just done, and he quickly walked it up to the front desk to drop it in front of his Father.

"There you, Dad! Its all done, all finished, just what you wanted…can we go now?!" Gabriel babbled and God looked up at him over his paper, holding one finger up to make his impatient Son wait.

"Ohhh Garfield, you crack me up…" Chuck said with a laugh, ignoring his fidgeting Son till he cracked.

"Oh come on, Dad!" Gabriel snapped and Chuck looked up at him sharply.

"First of all its Professor Shurley!" Chuck said, making Gabriel and the others shudder. They really didn't need anything to make this situation any worse. "And secondly you will wait till I say you can go, young man! This is a punishment for your teasing me with awful visions, and you will take it like man!" Chuck snatched up the paper and stood in front of the troublesome group, reading the entire Fanfiction allowed as an added bonus for their misbehaviour before smiling up at them.

"Yup, its perfect…just the kind of first time your Brother needs." Chuck snapped his fingers with a grin. "Thy will be done, and all that…"

Sam groaned and put his head down on the desk again…he didn't wanna think about the sight waiting for him back at the motel room.

He was so gonna need that drink!

THE END


End file.
